


Girl Meets Jealousy

by sunkelles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lesbian Maya Hart, girl meets texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where what happens in Texas is Maya accidentally coming out to Lucas. He becomes her temporary beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialog lifted verbatim from Girl Meets Texas Pt. 2. I don't own that, the characters, or the show.

Maya stares into the fire as she hears Riley walk away. Sometimes she wishes that she had another life, a simpler life. One with less drama.

“What’s going on?” Lucas asks her, and Maya actually laughs.

“I don’t know,” she says. She has no idea where Riley got this idea, because she couldn’t be more wrong. Maya doesn’t even think that she could be attracted to Lucas if she tried. She’s ninety percent sure that she’s a lesbian.

“I’m her brother now?” He asks.

“Apparently,” Maya tells him. She should be excited about Riley’s newfound dedication to not dating Lucas. It’s because Riley thinks that Maya likes Lucas, though. Not because Riley likes Maya.

“You like me?” Lucas asks. And Maya laughs, a bitter panicked sort of laugh.

“I don’t like you, Lucas,” she says.

“Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?” he asks.

“Because I didn't want you to win and get all conceited,” she jokes. She doesn’t want to fuel this theory that Riley has, that she likes Lucas. She doesn’t want Lucas to think that she likes him.

“I don’t think that’s it,” he says.

“Fine,” Maya says, “I didn’t want you to ride cause you’re my friend and I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“And?”

“I don’t like you,” she says, firmly. Maya Hart doesn’t know much, but she knows that.

“That’s not what Riley thinks,” Lucas says.

“Can we just stop?” Maya asks, her throat constricting. She doesn’t think that she can keep talking about this, “just stop and look at this fire?”

“I don’t think so, Maya,” Lucas says, and Maya glares into the fire.

“I just want everything to stop,” She says, burying her head in her hands.

“Maya,” he asks, “why does Riley suddenly think that she and I are siblings?”

“Because I do,” Maya says, or at least that’s what she’s always wanted to think. She doesn’t really think that anymore, but it has always given her comfort. Maybe Lucas was just a phase, and Riley would come around. But Riley called her _sister_ out of the blue today. Riley _sibling_ -zoned her, and there’s no coming back from that.

“You think that we’re siblings?” he asks.

“I don’t know!” Maya says, “it’s just- you two are so similar. You’re at your best when you’re talking to each other. You make each other so happy, and I just- I hoped that it was because you were like her brother.”

“Because you like me?” he asks, sounding even more confused than ever. Maya groans. She likes Lucas, likes him enough to worry over him, but she doesn’t like him that way.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she says, with bile in her tone, “I don’t like you.”

“Why do you make fun of me, Maya?” he asks.

“Because you’re easy to make fun of,” Maya shoots back. God, she doesn’t want to have this conversation with _Ranger Rick_ of all people. She doesn’t want to talk about this with the guy who made her realize she was gay in the first place.

“Maya,” he says, and she sighs. She knows that if she doesn’t give him a real answer, he’ll keep on thinking that she likes him and she can’t have that. She doesn’t want to stand between Riley and her happiness, and she certainly doesn’t want Lucas coming onto her. She’d rather have Lucas know she likes Riley than have him thinking she likes him.

“I saw you as a threat,” she says clearly, concisely. She just wants this conversation to end.

“A threat?” he asks, “to what?” Maya just wants him to go away, for her to stop having to talk about this.

“You were Riley’s first crush,” she says, “and I didn’t want her to like you. I didn’t want…. things to change. So I brought you down, and hoped that Riley would stop looking at you like you _hung the sun in the sky_.”

She’s never been as envious of anyone as she is of Lucas Friar. When she was younger, she had been envious of Riley’s family, and envious of Riley’s everything. But then she realized she didn’t want to be Riley, she wanted to be with her. She would, however, become Lucas Friar without a second thought if it meant Riley would like her back.

“Wait,” Lucas says, realization setting in, “you don’t like me. You’re jealous of me.”

“You’re jealous of me because you like, you like-”

“You can’t tell her,” Maya says, sounding much more afraid than intimidating. She was hoping that she would sound intimidating. Lucas doesn’t look like he’s going to speak any time soon. He just looks confused, like always.

“It could ruin everything,” Maya asserts.

“I wouldn’t tell her,” Lucas says, sounding downright offended that she would even suggest such a thing. Maya takes a deep breath, and feels some of the tension leave her body. At least she’s chosen someone reliable to put her confidence in.

“So,” she says, “what do we do now?”

“Riley seems to think that we’ll be dating by the end of this,” Lucas says.” Maya groans.

“How are we gonna get out of that?” she asks. Riley doesn’t tend to listen to reason when she gets one of her “ideas” in her head. And now that she’s set on Maya and Lucas dating each other, she won’t leave them alone until that becomes a reality. Maya wishes that she didn’t love that about the other girl. Lucas bites his lip, and then sighs.

“I have an idea,” he says.

“Really?” Maya asks, anxiously.

“Promise that you won’t get mad,” he says, “Or laugh.”

“Huckleberry,” she says, “I don’t have any ideas. Just say it already.”

“Riley would leave us alone if she thought that we were dating,” he says.

“What?” Maya asks, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“We pretend to date for a month or so,” Lucas says, “and then we break up. And Riley will just think that it didn’t work out. Then maybe she’ll give up on this whole brother thing.” The wheels in Maya’s mind start turning quickly as she thinks over this plan.

“Wait,” she says, “That actually.. sounds like a good idea.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Lucas says, and Maya laughs.

“So,” she asks, “you really think that we could pull this off?”

“Yeah,” Lucas says nonchalantly, “the entire class already thinks that we’re dating anyways.” Maya blushes at that, and continues starring into the fire, avoiding making eye contact.

“But can we fool Riley?” she asks.

“I think that Riley will see what she wants to,” Lucas says honestly. Maya supposes that’s true enough. Riley doesn’t always see things the way that they are.

“We might not be able to fool Farkle,” Lucas admits. Maya has to admit that he has a point.

“Do you think that he’d just let it be?” she asks. It will only be for a little bit. Maybe he won’t even end up noticing in the time period that it takes.

“No,” Lucas says, “not really.”

“It probably won’t be long enough for him to even notice,” Maya says, “we aren’t getting married.” Lucas grimaces at the thought.

“I don’t like you that much,” he says. Maya laughs at that. She’s glad to know that the lack of romantic feelings is mutual. Maya turns away from the fire and holds out her hand, the perfect business woman.

“Will you be my fake boyfriend?” she asks. Lucas actually grins, and shakes her hand.

He puts on a fake Southern drawl, the sort that Maya always mocks him with, and says, “It’d be my pleasure.” Maya laughs, and he laughs too. It feels more comfortable this way. He might still be her romantic rival, but least they can really be friends now. Even if Riley doesn’t think of Lucas as a brother, Maya thinks that she might end up thinking of him as one herself.

“It’s a deal then,” Maya says. She looks up at the stars, and feels a little bit better about the world. She wishes that she had a canvas and some brushes, so that she could paint this big old Texas sky, filled with stars and possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this fic will just be two chapters. Riley's pov comes next


	2. Riley's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley thought that she wanted Maya to date Lucas. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FINAL CHAPTER! I hope that you enjoy it, guys

Riley thought that she wanted Maya to date Lucas. Now, however, it is two weeks after they started dating and she's changed her mind. They're giggling, and looking into each other's eyes and it's just  _gross._ Riley wants to take everything back. Her father writes something on the board, Arthurian Legend, and then glares at the spot where Maya's turned completely around to face Lucas. 

"Maya," he says, "would you care to face the front of the class?" 

"Not really," Maya says, but she does so anyway. Riley breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Who can tell me about King Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot?” Riley’s father asks. Farkle, of course, raises his hand immediately. 

“Other than Farkle,” he says. No one raises their hand. Riley, for one, couldn’t care less who Helen of Troy is. She only cares that Maya and Lucas are giggling at each other and trying to hold hands underneath the desks. Riley set them up; she should be happy about this. She shouldn’t be feeling angry and jealous. 

“Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot were characters from legend,” he says, “but they had a love triangle that echoes through the ages.” 

“We’re talking about love triangles?” One of the girls closer to the back of the room says, loudly. 

“Must have something to do with those three,” her friend says, rolling her eyes.

“Hey,” Riley says, “I, for one, have no idea what he’s talking about.” 

“Sure you do,” the girl says sarcastically, and then her friends snigger. 

“Wait," Lucas asks, "what happened to them?" 

“Arthur and Guinevere were married,” her father says, “but Guinevere was in love with Lancelot.”

"Wait," Riley asks, "did Guinevere...  _cheat_ on Arthur?" 

"Yes," her father says. 

"Isn't that a bit.... _inappropriate?"_ Riley asks. 

Maya laughs, and says, "Cheating's hardly the worst thing that we've ever heard of, honey." 

"You should hear the Greek myths," her father says, and Riley shudders at the thought of what must happen in those. If cheating is considered something light. Maya and Lucas both laugh at about it, and they look exceedingly couply for the rest of the class. Riley sits in silent anger, waiting for when she won't have to watch it anymore. 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Riley gets to Topanga's after school, Maya and Lucas are sitting together on the couch, holding hands. Maya whispers something into Lucas’s ear, and he laughs, loud and hearty. Secrets are _Riley’s_ thing with Maya. Handholding is _Riley’s_ thing with Maya. Maya leans back up to his face, and plants a soft peck on Lucas’s cheek.

Riley’s stomach curls unpleasantly. She realizes that this feeling is envy. Maya should be doing these things with Riley, and then Riley makes a harsh realization.She doesn’t like Lucas, but she’s still jealous. She's jealous of Lucas because she likes Maya. Riley pokes her head in between them, and pushes Lucas and Maya apart. 

“Riley?” Lucas asks, “what are you doing?” Riley doesn’t acknowledge his comment, and instead points her finger at Maya.

“You, me, bay window, now,” Riley says. Somehow, she ends up sounding confident even though she feels anything but. 

“Whatever you say, ma'am,” Maya says. Lucas just looks on in confusion as his girlfriend leaves with Riley. Riley feels satisfied by this, even though she knows that it doesn’t really mean anything.

“Do you want to start talking about this?” Maya asks as they start walking to Riley’s house.

“No,” Riley says, nervousness creeping into her tone, “this has to be said at the bay window.” This is much too important to be said anywhere else. 

“Alright, honey,” Maya says, leaning against the freezing glass of the window, “what’s so important that you had to drag me away from my _hot date_.” She says this sarcastically, which leaves Riley more than a little confused. She blushes. 

“It was stupid,” she says, “I should have just left you two to your date.” She feels guilty, and terribly afraid. _Maya is dating Lucas because she likes him_ , Riley reminds herself, _she doesn’t like you._

“Riley,” Maya says, seriously, “it’s fine. You’re the most important thing to me.” Riley can feel herself blush, and then tries to calm herself down. She can’t keep this a secret from Maya, but she wonders how this will affect their relationship. She doubts if she’ll be the most important thing to Maya once she finds out. 

“I’m jealous,” Riley says, sounding small and scarred. 

“Jealous?” Maya asks, “of me? Because of Lucas?" 

“No,” Riley says, “I-I think I’m jealous of… Lucas.” Her face turns scarlet, ad she immediately regrets her words. What if Maya thinks that there’s something wrong with her? What if she never wants to talk to her again? Girls aren’t supposed to like girls. 

“What are you saying, Riles?” Maya asks. Her voice almost sounds hopeful, but Riley might be imagining it. 

“I’m saying,” Riley says, trying to find the words, “I’m saying that you’re Guinevere, and I’m Lancelot. Or I'm Arthur, and you're Guinevere.”

"I don't know who I am," Riley says, "but you're _definitely_ Guinevere." Maya’s face lights up into a brilliant, sunny smile. 

“Riley-” 

“I like you, Maya,” Riley says, “And.. I don’t want you to date Lucas anymore.” She waits for the reaction, the _rejection,_ but it doesn’t come. 

“Riles,” Maya says, sounding excited, awed, “you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” 

“Wait,” Riley says, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, “you like me too?” 

“Of course,” Maya says. She says it as if the idea of her not like Riley is laughable. 

“Then why the heck did you date Lucas?” Riley demands. Riley immediately feels guilty. She shouldn’t have used the “h word” with Maya. 

“Because you wanted me to,” Maya says, “and I didn’t want you to know that I liked you.” 

“Oh,” Riley says, feeling embarrassed. She had been adamant that Maya needed to date Lucas. But that had been right after she realized she liked Lucas as a bother, before she realized that she liked Maya. 

“Riles,” Maya says, “it’s alright. It’s more than alright.” Her speech speeds up, and it takes on a giddy sort of quality, “this is amazing, Riley. I knew thought in a million years that you’d like me back.” She grins at Riley, and Riley grins back.

"So who am I?" Riley asks, "Lancelot or Arthur?" Maya grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

"Neither," Maya says, "they messed things up. You're just Riley. My girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" Riley asks, feeling a giddy smile cross her face. 

"Um," Maya says, "yeah. If.. if that's alright with you." It's Maya's turn to blush this time. 

“We're girlfriends,” Riley tells her, squeezing her hand to seal the deal. Maya grins, and the world falls back into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucas haha. He thought that he'd make Riley jealous and then she'd date him.... BUT NOPE
> 
> THERE ARE ONLY GIRLFRIENDS HERE

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this fic will just be two chapters. Riley's pov comes next


End file.
